Ibu Masato
Perfil thumb|250px|Ibu Masato *'Nombre:' 伊武雅刀 (いぶ まさとう) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Ibu Masato *'Nombre real:' 室田悟 / Murota Satoru *'Profesión:' Actor y Seiyuu *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Tokio, Japón *'Estatura:' 175 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Aries *'Familia:' Esposa *'Agencia:' PAPADO Dramas *Strawberry Night Saga (Fuji TV, 2019) *Surona Bushi ni Shite Kure (NHK BS Premium, 2019) *Giwaku (TV Asahi, 2019) *Les Miserables (Fuji TV, 2019) *Kuroshoin no Rokubei (WOWOW, 2018) *Yuukai Houtei (TV Asahi, 2018) *Monte Cristo (Fuji TV, 2018) *Kohaku no Yume (TV Tokyo, 2018) *Headhunter (TV Tokyo, 2018, ep4) *Unnatural (TBS, 2018, ep8) *BG: Shinpen Keigonin (TV Asahi, 2018, ep1,8) *Segodon (NHK, 2018) *Blanket Cats (NHK, 2017) *Mi wo Tsukushi Ryoricho (NHK, 2017) *Shikaku Tantei Higurashi Tabito (NTV, 2017, ep2-3,7-8) *Tsuri Baka Nisshi 2 (TV Tokyo, 2017) *Mahiru no Akuma (Tokai TV, 2017) *Seirei no Moribito 2(NHK, 2017) *Kenji no Honkai (TV Asahi, 2016) *Chuushingura no Koi (NHK, 2016) *Shizumanu Taiyou (WOWOW, 2016, ep13-20) *Gold Woman (TV Asahi, 2016) *Hi no Ko (Tokai TV, 2016) *Kenji no Shimei (TV Asahi, 2016) *Tsuri Baka Nisshi (TV Tokyo, 2015) *Hotel Concierge (TBS, 2015) *doS Deka (NTV, 2015) *Kumogiri Nizaemon 2 (NHK, 2015) *Saigo no Shounin (TV Asahi, 2015) *Doctor X 3 (TV Asahi, 2014) *Henshin (WOWOW, 2014) *Kiseki no Kyoshitsu (NTV, 2014) *Jiken Kyumeii ~IMAT no Kiseki~ 2 (TV Asahi, 2014) *Pandora ~Eien no Inochi~ (WOWOW, 2014) *Ofukou-san (NHK BS Premium, 2014) *Taiyo no Wana (NHK, 2013) *Toshi Densetsu no Onna 2 (TV Asahi, 2013) *Kamo, Kyoto e Iku. (Fuji TV, 2013, ep1-5,8-11) *Paji (TV Tokyo, 2013) *dinner (Fuji TV, 2013, ep1) *Lucky Seven SP (Fuji TV, 2013) *Toshi Densetsu no Onna (TV Asahi, 2012, ep1,5,8-9) *Tsumi to Batsu: A Falsified Romance (WOWOW, 2012) *Bunshin (WOWOW, 2012) *Unmei no Hito (TBS, 2012) *Ai Inochi ~Shinjuku Kabukicho Kakekomidera~ (TV Asahi, 2011) *Jiu (TV Asahi, 2011) *Mieru Onna Tsukiko (NTV, 2011) *Chouchou-san (NHK, 2011) *Last Money ~Ai no Nedan~ (NHK, 2011) *Kairoutei Satsujin Jiken (Fuji TV, 2011) *Marumo no Okite (Fuji TV, 2011) *Detective Conan 3 (YTV, 2011) *Koshonin 2 (TV Asahi, 2009) *Kochira Katsushika-ku Kameari Koen-mae Hashutsujo (TBS, 2009) *Limit (NHK, 2009) *Kurobe no Taiyo (Fuji TV, 2009) *Rinjo (TV Asahi, 2009) *Koshonin SP (TV Asahi, 2009) *Keikan no Chi (TV Asahi, 2009) *Ano Senso wa Nan Datta no ka (TBS, 2008) *Dandan (NHK, 2008) *Okusama wa Keishi Sokan 3 (Fuji TV, 2008) *ROOKIES (TBS, 2008) *Koshonin (TV Asahi, 2008) *Nodame Cantabile SP (Fuji TV, 2008) *Detective Conan 2 (NTV, 2007) *Hataraki Man (NTV, 2007) *Tengoku to Jigoku (TV Asahi, 2007) *Hou no Niwa (Fuji TV, 2007) *Hissatsu Shigotonin 2007 (TV Asahi, 2007) *Okusama wa Keishi Sokan 2 (Fuji TV, 2007) *Warui Yatsura (TV Asahi, 2007) *Fuurin Kazan (NHK, 2007) *Akuma ga Kitarite Fue wo Fuku (Fuji TV, 2007) *Nodame Cantabile (Fuji TV, 2006) *Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari ''Bucho-OL (Fuji TV, 2006) *Detective Conan (YTV, 2006) *Top Caster (Fuji TV, 2006, ep8) *Okusama wa Keishi Sokan (Fuji TV, 2006) *Fugoh Keiji 2 (TV Asahi, 2006, ep1&2) *Sento no Musume!? (MBS, 2006) *Hyoheki (NHK, 2006) *Climber's High (NHK, 2005) *Onna no Ichidaiki: Setouchi Jakucho as Kon Toukou (Fuji TV, 2005) *Rokusen Nin no Inochi no Visa (YTV, 2005) *Umizaru (Fuji TV, 2005) *M no Higeki (TBS, 2005) *Taika no Kaishin (NHK, 2005) *Tokio (NHK, 2004) *Sheeraza Do (NHK, 2004) *Shiroi Kyoto (Fuji TV, 2003) *Message (NTV, 2003) *Manatsu no Merry Christmas (TBS, 2000) *Mona Lisa no Hohoemi (Fuji TV, 2000) *Soshite, Tomodachi (TV Asahi, 2000) *Joi (NTV, 1999) as Suzuki Jiro *LxIxVxE (TBS, 1999) *Harmonia (NTV, 1998) *Oshigoto Desu (Fuji TV, 1998) *Kare (Fuji TV, 1997) *Hoshi no Kinka (NTV, 1995) *100 Oku no Otoko (Fuji TV, 1995) *Gaman Dekinai! (Fuji TV, 1995) *Ue wo Muite Aruko (Fuji TV, 1994) *Nichiyo wa Dame yo (NTV, 1993) *Hirari (NHK, 1992) *Mo Daremo Aisanai (Fuji TV, 1991) *Tokai no Mori (TBS, 1990) *Aitsu ga Trouble (Fuji TV, 1989) *Kasuga no Tsubone (NHK, 1989) *Giwaku no Kazoku (TBS, 1988) *Abunai Deka (NTV, 1987, ep20) *Inochi (NHK, 1986) Películas *Nomitori Samurai (2018) *Stardust Bros (星くず兄弟の新たな伝説) (2018) *Museum (2016) *Sanada Ten Braves (2016) *Gosaigyo no Onna (2016) *Sailor Suit and Machine Gun: Graduation (2016) *A Stitch of Life / Tsukuroi Tatsu Hito (2015) *Time Trip App (2014) *Kuroshitsuji (2014) *Miracle Apples / Kiseki no Ringo (2013) *Genome Hazard (2013) *Ask This of Rikyu / Rikyu ni Tazuneyo (2013) *The Serialist / Niryu Shosetsuka (2013) *Shield of Straw / Wara no Tate (2013) *Train Brain Express / Bokutachi Kyuukou - A Ressha de Ikou - (2012) *The Woodsman and the Rain / Kitsutsuki to Ame (2012) *DOG x POLICE: The K-9 Force / DOG×POLICE: Junpaku no Kizuna (2011) *Admiral Yamamoto / Rengou Kantai Shireichoukan Yamamoto Isoroku (2011) *Kochikame-The Movie: Save The Kachidiki Bridge! / Kochira Katsushika-ku Kamearikoenmae Hashutsujo: The Movie (2011) *Scabbard Samurai / Saya Zamurai (2011) *Tsugaru / Tsugaru Hyakunen Shokudo (2011) *Neco-Ban 3D Tobidasu Nyanko (2011) *The Last Ronin / Saigo no Chushingura (2010) *Space Battleship Yamato / Uchu senkan Yamato (2010) *Sakurada Gate Incident / Sakuradamongai No Hen (2010) *Nodame Cantabile: The Movie II (2010) *The Negotiator The Movie / Koshonin The Movie (2010) *Nodame Cantabile Movie I (2009) *Space Battleship Yamato Resurrection (2009) *Villon's Wife / Viyon no tsuma (2009) *ROOKIES－Sotsugyo－ (2009) *Goemon (2009) *Identification: The Case Book of Mamoru Yonezawa / Kanshiki: Yonezawa Mamoru no Jikenbo (2009) *I Want to Be a Shellfish (2008) *Handsome Suit (2008) *Achilles and the Tortoise (2008) *Cyborg She (2008) *After School (2008) *Glory to the Filmmaker! (2007) *Bubble Fiction: Boom or Bust (2007) *Zo no Senaka / The Elephant's Back / Walking My Life (2007) *For Those We Love / Ore wa, kimi no tame ni koso shini ni iku (2007) *Sway (2006) *Umizaru 2: Test of Trust / Limit of Love: Umizaru (2006) *Moyuru Toki: The Excellent Company (2006) *Saikano (2006) *The Last Love Song on This Little Planet (2005) *Hold Up Down (2005) *Turtles Swim Faster Than Expected (2005) *Sengoku Jietai 1549 / Samurai Commando Mission 1549 (2005) *Tetsujin 28-go (2005) *Lorelei: The Witch of the Pacific Ocean (2005) *Tanaka Hiroshi no subete (2005) *Godzilla: Final Wars (2004) *Kikansha sensei (2004) *The Hotel Venus (2004) *Drugstore Girl (2003) *Jump (2003) *Azumi (2003) *My Grandpa (2003) *T.R.Y. (2003) *YMCA Baseball Team / YMCA Yagudan (2002) *Trick: The Movie (2002) *The Choice of Hercules (2002) *The Outlaw Souls / Agitator (2001) *Oboreru sakana (2001) *Godzilla vs. Megaguirus (2000) *Taboo (1999) *Hakuchi: The Innocent (1999) *Gohatto (1999) *Dr. Akagi (1998) *April Story / Shigatsu monogatari (1998) *The Little Girl Who Conquered Time (1997) *Seventh of July, Sunny Day (1996) *Yamato 2520 (1994) *Checkmate (1991) *Bakumatsu jyunjyoden (1991) *Mikadroid: Robokill Beneath Disco Club Layla (1991) *Onna ga ichiban niau shokugyo (1990) *Inamura Jane (1990) *Swimming Upstream (1990) *Heaven and Earth (1990) *Guys Who Never Learn II (1988) *Labyrinth of Flower Garden (1988) *Goodbye to the Girls (1987) *Empire of the Sun (1987) *Honba jyoshikou manual: Hatsukoi binetsu-hen (1987) *High School Superheroine (1987) *Shinshi domei (1986) *Women Who Do Not Divorce (1986) *Maison Ikkoku (1986) *O-nyanko za mubi Kiki ippatu! (1986) *Bakumatsu seishun graffiti: Ronin Sakamoto Ryoma (1986) *Ma no toki (1985) *Love Hotel (1985) *Kakkun Cafe (1984) *Hare tokidoki satsujin (1984) *Orecchi no uedyngu (1983) *Shonben Rider (1983) *Dirty Hero (1982) *Weekend Shuffle (1982) *Space Battleship Yamato Forever! (1980) *Arrivederci Space Cruiser Yamato: Soldiers of Love (1978) Curiosidades *'Debut:' 1967. Enlaces *Sitio oficial *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Ibu Masato005.jpg Ibu Masato004.jpg Ibu Masato000.jpg Ibu Masato002.jpg Ibu Masato001.jpg Ibu Masato 6.jpg Ibu Masato 7.jpg Ibu Masato 8.jpg Categoría:PAPADO Categoría:JActor